The Way I Loved You
by Duds Rosa
Summary: Quando seu imprinting é com a última pessoa que você pensaria, você aceita de bom grado? Há alguma coisa errada com você?


**Capítulo Um - **Até Um Segundo Estava Tudo Perfeito

_Leah POV._

Eu ainda vestia meu agasalho preto, duas horas antes do grande acontecimento.  
Duas horas.  
Claro que eu ia me arrumar perfeitamente. Quando faltasse uns quarenta minutos, era o máximo que eu precisava. Mesmo sendo dama de honra, não havia muito o que fazer, não havia muito o que arrumar.  
Não sei porque Emily estava tão preocupada que eu ainda estivesse largada numa cadeira qualquer, apática, observando a movimentação dos que organizavam a decoração simples do casamento de minha prima. O tão esperado casamento.  
Eu via minha mãe correr de um lado para o outro arrumando enfeites, provando docinhos e verificando se estavam todos absolutamente comíveis, mas estavam, minha mãe era uma excelente cozinheira. Seth e os outros estavam arrumados já, é claro, e estavam "brincando" no jardim fora da tenda onde a cerimônia ia ser realizada. Billy e Charlie já conversavam em uma das mesas reservada só para eles, homens... Mas minha mãe se sentaria com eles. Ela estava feliz com Charlie. E eu estava feliz por isso.

- Leah, vá se trocar, menina! - Chamou Emily mais uma vez, da janela, tomando cuidado para que nenhuma parte de seu vestido aparecesse.  
Ela, mais uma vez, ignorou meus esforços de esperar mais um pouco, e estava disposta a me ajudar com minha palha de aço - quer dizer, cabelo. Então, dessa vez, eu tive que ir.

Subi pesadamente as escadas da nova casa de Emily, de frente para a praia, que dava para o único cômodo do primeiro andar. Uma espécie de sotão.  
Era realmente uma casa linda, mas eu não parei para olhar de novo. Sam estava me olhando subir.  
O máximo que fiz foi lançá-lo um meio sorriso carregado com um "Estou indo ver sua futura-esposa vestida de noiva antes de você, morra de inveja" e estava até disposta para enunciar as palavras em voz alta e ainda acabar com uma gloriosa língua pra fora, numa atitude típica e mimada de minha parte. Mas não o fiz, me limitei ao sorriso.  
E o máximo que ele fez foi retribuí-lo. Carregado com o quê? Eu nunca saberia.  
Parecia um sorriso brincalhão, dado às avessas enquanto ele andava de um lado para o outro, nervoso.  
Brincalhão. Era assim que Sam e eu costumávamos ser antes de...

Tive que interromper meus pensamentos.  
Porque ela estava simplesmente linda.  
O vestido branco era de gola alta, bem estilo antigo, e caía suave, sem muito pano, enfeitado com pedrarias. Mais uma obra prima de minha mãe, ela era muito boa com aquilo.  
E, naquela perfeição de vestido, Emily não tinha absolutamente nenhuma cicatriz por seu corpo, ela estava divina. O vestido - e o marido - haviam sido feitos pra ela. Ela teria seu final feliz como merecia. Começando por hoje.

- Você está... - Começei, mas não consegui terminar.  
Ela estava sozinha, virada para o espelho. Seu cabelo estava só preso em um coque simples e caído, completamente elegante. As flores brancas e naturais que estavam adornando-o havia sido presente de Jared.  
- Gosta? - Ela perguntou. - Estou bem? Não parece meio exagerado? - Ela disparava perguntas sem parar, a voz cheia de dúvida.  
- Não, você está absolutamente perfeita, Em. Eu nunca vi uma noiva mais linda. - E me surpreendi ao ver que meu sorriso era sincero.  
Ela pareceu-me incrivelmente aliviada. E eu vi meu vestido em cima da cama.  
Pânico.  
- Emily! - Gritei, apavorada. - Eu não vou vestir _isso_, vou? - Meus olhos estavam arregalados de pavor.  
O vestido era pior do que eu tinha imaginado.  
Ele era caído em babados suaves até o joelho. Era creme, e haviam pedrarias como no vestido de Emily, os dois estavam em perfeita harmonia. A única coisa diferença eram as alças. As minhas eram em forma de flor. Suaves, mas as flores ainda estavam lá.  
Em outras palavras, ficaria melhor nela do que em mim.  
- Não vou vestí-lo. - Finquei pé.  
- Ah, vai sim. - Ela já tinha começado a abrir minha jaqueta, tirar a minha calça e minha camiseta.  
Não havia como lutar, e em segundos eu já estava dentro daquela coisa horrível, me sentindo mais idiota agora do que eu já me sentira em _toda a minha vida_. E isso era incrivelmente irônico. Ao menos, eu podia usar sapatilhas. Emily ficou lutando contra meu cabelo até uma meia-hora antes da cerimônia, e no final ele acabou ficando em uma longa trança enraizada, com as flores pequenas que Jared tinha trazido espalhadas por ela. É, eu era a pessoa mais ridiculamente vestida nesse universo.  
Agradeci a ela pelo esforço, e desci.  
Sam estava na sala, obviamente esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa, e eu não o desapontei. Mas fiz isso com as palavras erradas.  
- Pode rir, eu deixo. - Resmunguei, indiferente.  
- Não, você está linda...  
Risos.  
- É sério.  
- Tudo bem, eu acredito.  
E ele continuou em sua caminhada contínua e nervosa, rindo.

Eu confesso que estava meio ansiosa para esse casamento, e ainda mais pra ver o quanto eu seria humilhada antes que aquilo começasse.  
Então, sem poder adiar mais, apressei o passo de volta ao jardim, ansiando para que ninguém me visse.  
É claro que com todos os meus irmãos super civilizados isso não deu muito certo. Em um minuto, todos estavam perto de mim, com sorrisos de orelha à orelha. E eu pacientemente suspirei e esperei que eles começassem a rir da minha cara.  
Esperei.  
Mas eles não riram.  
- Quem é você? - Perguntou Paul, sério.  
- Fala sério, Paul. - Resmunguei.  
- É claro que é você, claro que é. - Paul continuou. - Como pude ser retardado ao ponto de imaginar que se vestir como uma mulher a faria ser linda e delicada como uma? Perdoe-me.  
- Ignore-o. - Disse Quil, com um sorriso nos olhos. - Você está absolutamente linda, irmãzinha.  
- Obrigada, Quil*. - Eu disse, com um dos sorrisos mais sinceros.  
Eu estava dando muitos sorrisos sinceros naquele dia.  
Todos nos sentamos na mesma mesa, os lobos, seus _imprintings_ e eu.  
Estava faltando alguma coisa, alguma coisa importante. A única pessoa além de meu irmão que ainda conseguia me manter viva e acreditando que o futuro ia ser melhor. O único par de olhos que eu procurava.  
Jacob.  
- Algum de vocês viu o Jake? - Eu perguntei. Todos os rostos na mesa viraram pra mim. - Que foi? - Perguntei, intrigada.  
- É que... - Começou Paul. Ele não. Eu bufei mentalmente. - Você disse 'Jake'. Não 'Jacob' ou 'animal'. Jake.  
Senti meu rosto corar.  
E isso não passou despercebido a eles. Vi que quase todos tinham seus lábios retorcidos num sorriso disfarçado, mas foram delicados o suficiente para não comentarem sobre em voz alta.  
Que dia estranho!

E então o cheiro me atingiu.  
Incrivelmente doce, e assustadoramente enjoativo. Meu nariz contraiu-se involuntariamente, e eu senti como se estivesse prestes a vomitar.  
É claro, os fabulosos Cullen haviam chegado.  
Sam não havia tido nenhuma objeção à vontade que Emily tinha de convidar os Cullen. Todos eles*, acrescentei enquanto via Rosalie cruzar o campo magnífica, um claro tapa na minha cara e um rasgo daqueles no meu vestido. Vampiros.  
Carlisle e Esme vinham na frente, com uma caixa razoavelmente grande que obviamente era o presente da família. Bella e Edward vinham atrás, ambos elegantes, agora que a Swan era uma deles, e ela segurava um pequeno embrulho; presente pessoal. Logo depois estava Jasper e Alice, e por último Rosalie e Emmett. Eu gostava de Emmett. Gostava de Rosalie também. Mas Emmett era engraçado.  
Eu tinha construído uma amizade grande com o clã de vampiros vegetarianos.  
Isso se deu em grande parte pelo tempo que passei defendendo a pequena cria de Bella, Renesmee, enquanto ela ainda estava ameaçada. Jacob, Seth e eu decidimos que matar Bella não era certo. O que não era certo era o fato de que, não importava o quanto isso machucasse Jacob, ele continuava lá, protegendo-a. Eu não entendia como isso me incomodava tanto quanto a ele. Mas estava claro que agora eu entendia.  
O que eu ia fazer quando a melhor parte de mim era ele?  
Eca. Que pensamento ridículo e apaixonado.  
Os minutos passavam e ele não chegava, então fui obrigada a me aproximar de Edward, já que Bella estava ocupada cuidando de Nessie.  
- Edward? - Começei, hesitante, interrompendo-o enquanto ele devaneava olhando para a mulher e a filha.  
- Sim... - Respondeu ele, ainda um pouco longe.  
- Sabe onde Jacob está? Preciso falar com ele uma coisa. - Péssima desculpa, e é claro que ele não a engoliu.  
Dessa vez ele pareceu mesmo estar ouvindo. E deu uma resposta igualmente hesitante.  
- Ele não vem.  
- Como? - Não encontrei o chão.  
- Ele disse que não está com ânimo para festas. - Então olhou para mim, duro. Algo na minha expressão o fez mudar a dele. - Eu sinto muito.  
Eu não respondi.  
Quer dizer que eu tinha me arrumado, e segundo Paul, estava parecendo uma verdadeira mulher por... nada?

Droga, até um segundo atrás tudo estava perfeito.

* * *

**N/A: **Primeira fic em MUITO TEMPO, e primeira Blackwater, orgulhinho desse primeiro capítulo *-* Por favor, reviews! Me deixem ver que estão gostando, sim?


End file.
